Your Brown Eyes Are My Blue Skies
by chazzyzang
Summary: Just another cliche love story about two broken people. AH. B
1. Chapter 1

Each pump of my heart reverberated inside my skull and it seemed to get louder by the second. The sharp winds caused the dead autumn leaves to circle around me, I felt like Pocahontas.

I laughed at the thought.

"Hey, HEY !" the winds and my heartbeat muted the voice.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell! everyone is looking for you" His voice got louder as he approached me but the squelching of his soaked shoes was what I heard first.

I turned and smiled at him,

"What's up Edward?"

Of course he would be the one to find me. I guess it's true when they say misery loves company but his furrowed eyebrows and pained eyes didn't falter my smile.

"Go home Edward, you're gonna get sick" I warned.

"You're lips are fucking blue Bella" He sighed as he rubbed his face then slowly sat next to me.

He looked down and muttered something the blood in my ears stifled.

"Not a particularly appropriate day to go cliff diving is it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why? Because I just buried my dad or because it's raining?"

"Mostly the rain, I think it would be appropriate otherwise" He replied. I hated the fact that outwitting him was near impossible.

He sighed again and started to wipe his hair back, the rain made his usually copper hair look black making a stark contrast against his pale skin. He was perfect.

"Come back with me please" any other day then I would have eagerly agreed, but not today.

I reached over and brushed his cheeks, his green eyes glued onto mine as I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do now" I told him, my voice ironically sure and steady.

"That's alright neither do I, we can help each other" He encouraged, I didn't like the tone, it made me feel small like a child again.

"Jump with me Edward" my hand remained on his cold red cheeks, even when he looked down to the water.

The waves crashed violently against the cliff side, the water cloaked the sharp rocks but we both knew they were there.

"Please, jump with me" my heartbeat grew louder and faster, my hand dropped to his chest and found that his matched mine.

"Did you think I would let you jump alone?" He smiled as he grabbed my waist and we simultaneously kicked off the edge.

His strong arms crushed me to his chest and my excited laughter was muffled by the sound of the waves and the ringing in my ears and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months earlier

Edward

My body felt like it was filled with sand, my arms and legs were too heavy for me to lift so all I could do was lie on this disgusting floor. Jasper's feet were approaching and the only reason I knew this was because his feet were a force to be reckoned with. The white calluses became his soles and his toes looked like they'd never been in contact with a pair of clippers since grade school.

"You're sisters' at my door man" He cupped his hands over his mouth so I could hear over the stupidly loud bass of the music. His fingernails could use a clipping too and his mustache and beard combo made him look like a regular at the soup kitchens.

There were less people here because they either ran out of money or were too coked up to stay cooped in Jasper's premium suite loft. I would normally be in the latter of the group but I emptied my bank account on the last party. So my options led me to graciously volunteer to be the coat check dude and peruse the pockets and bags of the hyper-rich addicts for pills and whatever the fuck I could make into some sort of cocktail, Jasper knew this but he pretended not too.

"What's wrong with you? She's screaming for me to get you so get your shit together and get the fuck up"

My limbs were still too heavy; there was no way in hell I was getting up and besides, the tone of Jasper's voice made me more reluctant to do as he said.

"Shuddup man, she's not around right now so you can lose the fucking tone of that voice"

This made his face red and he gripped his hair with his yellow, overgrown fingernails showing. I wanted to puke.

"She can't come in here man, she can't see this" He said desperately. 'She can't see me with you like this' is what he meant. He didn't want my little sister whom he has been obsessed with since I introduced them to think he is responsible for my less than conscience state.

The song changed and in the interlude, loud banging of bone on metal echoed in the high walled loft.

"Fuck" Jasper looked at me with pleading eyes; he was two seconds away from punching me in the face. I gave an exaggerated sigh and raised my arm, indicating I needed his disgusting hands to help me up.

He grabbed my shoulders and propped me up on my unstable feet. On the way to the door I nearly fell on my own volition about twenty times and tripped on passed out bodies twice as much. He might as well have carried me to the door but I probably had the density of a dead cow.

He opened the steel door to my little sister who was absolutely fuming. Her nice black dress was thick with mud at the hem and her short hair was stuck to her head.

"Here he is" Jasper animatedly announced. "So he smoked a couple of bowls of that strong stuff from Vancouver so he's not completely here right now, heh" he lied smoothly.

Alice narrowed her eyes and grabbed my face, this made me stumble towards her and I was scared that I would crush her but thankfully Jasper caught me before I tipped her over. She turned her head back to Jasper.

"Don't fucking lie to me" her chin jutted out and the words were harsh against her teeth. Jasper looked down immediately. What a dumbass.

"I'm fine Alice, I just wanted to see my buddy here" I gripped Jaspers shoulder but my hand slipped so I ended up caressing his arm. He scowled at me, mirroring Alice's expression.

"You saw him last week Edward, you can't do this to me anymore what the hell did you take" Her voice broke at the end and her eyes were tearing up. Shit, I'm making her cry, again.

I couldn't stand there and listen or watch her anymore so I got my strength and pushed myself off of Jasper. I grabbed my shoes out of the hall closet and walked passed Alice.

She was a blubbering mess and Jasper was rubbing her arms with his revolting hands.

"Where is he going" was all I could hear as the elevator doors closed. She knew there was no use in following me.

I somehow still had my car keys in my jacket pocket and made my way into the car, falling over my feet a number of times.

My pocket started buzzing, telling me I had a new voicemail. I knew I shouldn't have pressed play as soon as I did.

"Hey Edward, umm, it's Bella, and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in town for a while" There was a long pause but my phone told me there was at least 2 minutes more of the message. "I went to see her today, Edward" Her voice was trembling. "I got new flowers for her, lilies, her favorite" She said as if I could ever fucking forget. "I know you know that…umm I thought …no I want to see you, I'm sure you know but my dad, he's not, he's not well" not well as in stage four lung cancer, which has no doubt spread to his lower organs. Her voice gets weaker by the minute and I know she's crying. "It's been too long Edward and I just want to talk to you and see you and ...yeah please call me back ok, bye"

I threw my phone on the passenger seat and made my way to the only place that held peace to me, I went to visit my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"Please lord..." I mumbled as I pulled in the parking lot.

I jumped out of the truck and tucked my jacket closer to my body; my lips were already trembling from the cold rain. I hurried my steps without thinking about the muddy water seeping into my sneakers until I spotted a familiar figure slumped over the gravestone. Her gravestone. I cursed under my breath as I practically sprinted towards him, the mud splashing against my back even reaching as high as my neck. His expensive wool coat absolutely ruined and his jeans were completely drenched. My heart clenched painfully at the full sight of him. His arm tucked around the gravestone making his body press around the cold marble and his other hand holding onto the lilies I placed there just yesterday. I took a deep breath and knelt down beside him.

"Edward" I whispered as I pressed my hand against his frozen cheek. He grunted and leaned into my hand. I pushed the hair off his forehead and tried to pry his arm away from the gravestone. He jolted awake and his eyes gave proof to his late night activities, both red rimmed and bloodshot. I furrowed my eyebrows as he smirked and reached his hand up to smooth them away. The touch burned even though his fingers were ice.

"You came back" He murmured. His affectionate tone and behavior that was meant to soothe only tightened my chest. I felt guilt and shame instantly.

"You left first." He rolled his eyes at this and looked back at the words engraved on the stone and began to trace them with his hand. _Elizabeth Masen Cullen. _

"You left us" He said, so softly that I almost missed it. I did everything in my power to handle my temper at this, he can't accept the fact that it was him who was really gone much before he realized it himself and I'm afraid he never will. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up but he's nothing but deadweight.

It took some time but he finally got the strength to lift into a standing position. His knees buckled and I quickly put his arm around my shoulder before he collapsed. He pressed his face in my hair and groaned. I've been fantasizing for our reunion for two years; I would have never guessed it to be this way.

"I missed you" he mumbled. He'll probably never understand for how long and how much I've missed him, the Edward before everything happened.

"Your breath is fowl"

He chuckled at this and now leaned his head on mine as we continued walking towards my truck. I opened the passenger door and spent a good ten minutes making sure he was actually in the vehicle. I quickly got in to the driver side and started pulling his coat off. His stare was unnerving and constant, always directed between my lips or eyes. No doubt noticing the changes from the last time he saw me. I continued to unbutton his soaked button up and pulled his arms carefully through his sleeves. I was about to unbutton his jeans until he slapped my hands away and started grumbling about how he could do it himself. I unfolded the blanket from the bag I brought and tossed it to him.

"Is this really necessary? I'm not gonna die between here to your house" He complained.

"We're not going to my house" I responded decidedly not understanding why he would think we would go to Charlie's. He raised his eyebrows and just chuckled.

"I sold the house Bella, I sold it a week after you left so it's between yours and my parents" His voice menacing but calm.

I closed my eyes and gripped onto the steering wheels. I should have known he sold it, our house; the house where we started a family as well as where that family was torn apart. He knew that I wasn't ready to see Carlisle or Esme.

" I think Charlie will have clothes for you" I said dejectedly and pulled out onto the main road.

The five minute car ride was the longest thing I'd ever experienced in my life. Edwards head was pressed against the window and lolled every time the roads were uneven. I bit my lip in worry, scared he might get sick from the night at the cemetery as well and wondering just what he took last night. Although he seemed far too interested in the scenery his hand gripped my knee because no matter how much he resented me he couldn't not touch me.

We finally got to Charlie's and I found that I couldn't move out of my seat. My whole body became rigid and the day's events just crashed down on me. I felt as though my two years away from this place trying to fix and find myself again was wasted time. It's not true, what they say, time most definitely does not heal your wounds. I recalled waking up to my phone ringing incessantly this morning it was Alice panicking about her brothers whereabouts since he walked away from her and never came home. I only recognized now the haste I was in this morning trying to call everyone he knew and go to all the places I thought he might've been. I didn't slow down until I finally saw Charlie at the station. I hadn't seen him since I got back in town since they were short on officers and he had to practically live at the station. I can't imagine how worried he must have been, expecting to reunite with a newly mellowed out daughter only to find her frantic and bordering on what seemed like insanity as I tried to explain what was happening. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and told me that sometimes he sees him go to where Macy is. I'm a terrible fucking daughter. I sprinted out towards where he said Edward may be without a nice "I'm happy to see you Daddy", I gave him nothing. It should have surprised me that Charlie would know Edward better than me I didn't think they would ever get close since he almost killed him the day he found out I was pregnant. In the forefront of my mind I focused on the fact that he sold our house, so quickly after I left, not even trying to somehow contact me about something so important to the both of us. He might as well cut out my heart.

Before I knew it the cold air hit my right side and I shivered instantaneously, he pulled my fingers off the steering wheel and dragged me out of the truck. He held a firm grip on my hand. Charlie still wasn't home. He led me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I wanted to know what he was thinking so badly. I don't think he'd been in this room in 6 years. The window he always snuck through eternally open since that night I was so mad at him when he ditched me for Tanya Denali I locked the window on him so he had to break his way in. Then the rocking chair we made out in after when he told me he broke up with her because I was the only one he really wanted, so many memories that only caused heartache in the long run.

"I'll get you something to wear" I said before I walked into Charlie's room. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt to give to him only to find him tucked in my bed. He turned around and reached his hands out. I started to hand out the clothes.

"No, you" He pleaded, his eyes still bloodshot.

I gave him the wait motion and ran down to get a glass of water and two Advil's. He drank the whole glass in one gulp then flipped the covers on the other half of the bed.

"Get in" he said gruffly. I was glad to see he at least put on the clothes I grabbed for him as I slowly climbed in.

I couldn't put into words the ease and comfort that overwhelmed me as he pulled my body to his. He sighed loudly, his hot breath against my ear. He rubbed circles into my hip I could feel them getting lazier as seconds passed. Even though I left to get away from him, I couldn't deny the regret that seeped in my bones as I thought about the state he was in this morning. He was still angry and lost and grieving for his broken family. I was glad that I faced away from him so he didn't see the tears streaming down my face, scared that I would start convulsing I tried to shift away from his chest. He grabbed on to my waist before I could move,

"I hate you so much but you're never leaving me, not again"


End file.
